


In Your Head (2-Blowjob)

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: 50 hues of kinks, fetishes and other NSFW awesomeness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Boy Dean, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Destiel - Freeform, Detention, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Human Castiel, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn, Preppy Castiel, Secret Crush, Smart Castiel, Smut, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Unrequited Love, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a good student- Straight A's, top of the class and he has never been in trouble a day in his life. Naturally he is in love with the bad boy who is constantly in trouble. He has had a crush on Dean since he was 12, but has never had the courage to talk to him. Now they are 18, Cas gets in trouble for the first time and is sent to in-house* and Dean makes him an offer he can't refuse.</p><p> </p><p>(*sort of like detention but during school)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Head (2-Blowjob)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on a whim, and it just kept going. 
> 
> Thanks for reading =)

"That's it Mr. Novak, gather your books and go to in-house."

Castiel's head snapped up to look at the teacher. Castiel couldn't get a suspension, he had a flawless record. He got straight A's and was at the top of his class (ranked second and desperately trying to get to the number 1 spot). He was captain of several of the clubs, plus he was student body president. He had never missed a day of high school, even when he had that allergic reaction to shellfish and had spent the entire night in the Emergency Room only to go straight to school with a horrible rash. There was no way in hell he could go to in-house.

"Ms. Robards, please. I can't! Not in-house, I..I..promise I won't say another word."

"I know you won't, because you'll be serving your suspension. I just warned you about talking in class. Twice."

Castiel grabbed his books and walked up to his teacher's desk. She handed him a pink hall pass and waved him off.

"Can't I um, clean your desk, or your car...or anything else?"

"This isn't up for debate. Now go, or I'll add an after school dentition to that."

Castiel sighed and headed for the door. Just as he had his hand on the doorknob he heard Ms. Robards clear her throat. He turned around, hopeful she had changed her mind.

"I expect you will remember how to keep your mouth shut tomorrow, Mr. Novak."

"Yes ma'am," Castiel muttered and walked out of the classroom.

Castiel felt like going in the bathroom and crying, he had never in his life gotten in to any kind of trouble, and although this really was no big deal to most kids in the school, it was to him. The only reason he had been talking was because he desperately needed to find someone that had the math worksheet that his Pre-Calculus teacher had handed out last hour. Castiel was on the yearbook committee and he had to meet with the principal to find out when all of the layouts were due, but no matter what a person's excuse was, the math teacher was a notorious hard ass. He would not give you a copy if you were't there and you were on your own to find someone to let you copy down the problems and turn them in for half credit. Even if it was only half credit, Castiel had to do it because he had never not turned in an assignment.

Castiel wasn't even sure where to go. He glanced down at the pass, luckily it had the room he was supposed to go to written on it. Castiel took a deep breath and walked to the stairs, heading down to the basement. He felt like he was descending into Hell, the dark recesses of the school where the bad kids were sent off to. It was only about five minutes into the period, so he had a good forty minutes to sit there. He wondered what they even did in in-house suspension. 

When Castiel got to the door, he took a few calming breaths. He couldn't let anyone see how upset he was. He wondered if he was supposed to knock or walk in. He didn't hear any talking, but decided to knock.

A few seconds later a tall girl with dark make-up and a ring in her nose opened the door, giving him a strange look. She returned to her seat, and Castiel hesitated in the doorway. A teacher was seated at the desk and the room was full. A few students raised eyebrows to see Castiel, a few others were talking among themselves. Most of the kids could not have cared less, they were off in their own world doing their own thing. It didn't seem like a punishment at all. Some kids probably got in trouble to come hang out down here rather than be in class.

"Castiel Novak, do you need a written invitation to get your ass in here?" 

Castiel shook his head and walked in, closing the door behind him. He stood up near the teacher's desk, unsure of what to do. Castiel knew the teachers all had to take turns watching the delinquent kids, and of course it would be the gym teacher covering the day he got sent down. He was horrible at gym, but he seemed absorbed in whatever it was he was doing on the computer. Castiel cleared his throat and the teacher glanced up, narrowing his eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

 _Yes, I shouldn't be here,_  Castiel thought as he shook his head.

"Good. I take it you've never graced us with your presence down here."

Castiel shook his head again.

"Don't make it a habit, wouldn't want to end up like our frequent flyers." The teacher looked up and winked at the class. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Winchester, I believe he is here several times a day every day. He'll give you the grand tour."

Castiel felt like he was going to throw up. He had a crush on Dean Winchester for years. Six to be exact, ever since the first day he walked into middle school and laid eyes on the hottest, most gorgeous boy to ever exist. For over 2,000 days Castiel lusted over him, fantasized about him and secretly stalked him.

Dean was dead sexy, but he was the total opposite of Castiel. He was outgoing, athletic and hottest of all he was a bad boy. He got in trouble because of skipping all the time and his tell it like it is attitude and smart ass comments had him in constant trouble. He also got in fights occasionally, and Castiel had not seen him at all that week because he had been suspended for three days.

When Castiel looked up to find Dean, he saw him right away in the crowd of students who were either on their phones, reading, doing work or sleeping. Castiel saw him flash a devilishly seductive smile and felt heat coursing through his body. Dean was in the back row, sitting sideways with his back against the wall, slouched down, his foot had been propped up on the only empty desk in the room. When Castiel started walking toward it, Dean shifted and moved his feet to the rack on the bottom of the seat that was meant for books.

Dean was still flashing him a smile, and up close it was blinding. So were Dean's eyes, they were so outrageously green, but those lashes framing them were just as spectacular because they were long, dark and curly. Dean Winchester was so beautiful it hurt his eyes to look at him.

Dean was wearing a pair of tight jeans, the ones Castiel loved on him. He recognized them from the color and rip in the left knee, and they happened to be the ones that were so tight on his ass Castiel could practically see his ass muscles flexing when he walked with his sexy bowed out legs. He had a snug fitting black shirt on that hugged his chest and biceps perfectly, and Castiel was glad he was not wearing another shirt over it like he so often did because he also had incredible forearms.

Castiel realized he had paused in the aisle and was staring at Dean. Dean had to notice him staring all the time but he never said anything about it, although Castiel swore that Dean was always looking at him but it could be to see if Castiel was staring at him. He knew it was probably pathetic he knew Dean's entire wardrobe and had them ranked into what made him look hot to what made him so smoldering hot looking at him gave Castiel third degree burns, sort of like the jeans he had on. He suddenly realized Dean was watching him, the smile replaced with an amused grin, so Castiel gave him a weak smile back and sat down.

"So, Cas, what brings you down to in-house?"

Castiel felt his heart race. No one except Dean ever called him Cas, Dean called him that since the first time he spoke to Castiel. Dean's voice was sexy, it was deep but he was also speaking low and with the slight southern drawl he spoke with it made Cas's dick twitch hard. Castiel never had fantasies about anything except Dean, he literally had hundreds, maybe thousands. Cas imagined listening to him whisper filthy things in his ear in that voice, then he was hit with several hundred new fantasies of Dean.

Cas cleared his throat, he had to stop day dreaming about him before it turned into a wet dream. He was nervous as hell to even be less than ten feet away from Dean, but Dean could be ten miles away and Cas would still be nervous to talk to him. As much as he had always desired to be with Dean, he was painfully shy around anyone, but with Dean he was always worried he would say something stupid or stutter so he usually just admired him from afar and wished he could grow a pair.

"I..I was, um...talking. In class."

 _"You?_ You got in trouble, for _talking?"_

Dean chuckled under his breath. Cas noticed he had a sucker in his hand, he carefully peeled the wrapper off, glancing up to see if the teacher was watching. Dean popped the sucker in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it then shoving it to the side. Cas was mesmerized by it, Dean noticed and smirked, swirling it around more then pulling it out and letting his tongue dance profanely around it. He winked at Cas then pulled it out of his mouth.

"So...I'm guessing you needed something, and were trying to get it but when the teacher told you to shut your mouth you were so desperate for it you kept yammering on. Am I right?"

Castiel looked at Dean in disbelief, how the hell could he possibly know that?

"How do I know that, right? Well, first of all I don't think I've ever seen you talk to anyone for social reasons. Last hour I got sent here and you were in the office, which meant you missed a class. You didn't stop by your locker because you have both your English and Pre-Cal books and..."

Dean swirled the sucker into his mouth for a few seconds, thinking, then pulled the sucker out with a grin plastered across his face. He pointed the sucker at Cas as he continued, "And AP math is taught by Mr. Lenard, a total dick, and if you weren't in class you missed the assignment and need it."

Castiel knew his mouth was hanging open but didn't care. He could not believe Dean had figured it all out, or that he had noticed him last hour. Dean remembered seeing him too so he wondered if that meant something.

"I could help you out, you know."

"You take Pre-Calculus?"

"Pft, fuck no. I didn't even pass Pre-Algebra. You do know what I do, right?"

"Um..what do you mean?"

"I can get you any test, worksheet or assignment. Answers too, but I know you'd prefer to do the work yourself."

"You can? Oh my god! But how?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Dean put the sucker all the way into his mouth, working his tongue around it hard enough that Cas could see it swirling around and colliding with his cheek. He pulled it out slow, with his mouth encircled around it and it made a slight popping noise as it passed over his full luscious lips. He had been staring at Cas the entire time, and it felt like he was seducing Cas with his eyes. He grinned when he saw Cas shift in his seat, apparently happy being kinky with his sucker was getting to Cas.

Dean leaned forward a little more, his eyes flickering down to Cas's lips then back up to his eyes. "It does come at a price of course."

Castiel could get full credit if he could get the actual worksheet. He didn't care what it cost, his dad was loaded.

"Sure, I'll pay anything. God, I owe you big time."

Dean was swirling the sucker in his mouth again, apparently thinking something over. "Anything, huh?"

Dean licked his lips, they were red from the sucker that was currently poking out from his cheek. Cas noticed that his eyes seemed darker, pupils huge. Dean bit the remainder of the sucker off and chewed on it, staring at Cas. He was totally eye fucking the shit out of him. Dean swallowed then leaned in, motioning for Castiel to come closer.

"I'll do it, if you blow me."

Castiel's eyes grew huge. Dean sat back with an amused expression on his face as Cas tried not to hyperventilate. He would blow Dean everyday for the rest of his life regardless of what he did for him. Cas didn't want Dean to know how eager he was but could not stop his head from bobbing up and down at a supersonic speed.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm." Cas shifted in his seat, he was instantly hard, cock throbbing at the thought of Dean's dick in his mouth. Cas snuck a peek over at Dean and almost moaned out loud when Dean moved his feet off the bottom of Cas's desk and sat with his legs spread wide apart. Cas felt every drop of blood go right to his cock as Dean slowly pushed his hips in the air a few times, and poked his tongue in his cheek. Cas could see he already had an erection growing under the fly of his jeans, Cas tore his eyes away from Dean's splayed open legs and looked at his gorgeous face.

"W-when?"

"Right now."

Castiel's eyes widened. His cock was now pulsating as Dean ran his hand slowly up the now huge bulge in his jeans then slid his hand up his chest, rubbing his thumb across his nipple, making a barely audible moan that made Cas almost pass out.

Dean was doing that thing again where he was seducing him with his eyes. Cas was hypnotized by them, he could not look away until Dean's tongue slid slowly across his lips and had to shut his eyes before Dean made him cream his pants. "Where?"

Dean didn't answer right away, so Cas opened his eyes. Dean's eyes flickered to the floor then back up at Cas. There was no way in hell he could be serious. He heard Dean chuckle as Cas felt his cheeks flame.

"Damn, the thought of that really turns you on doesn't it?"

Cas felt his face burn. It was like Dean was in his head and knew every thought and fantasy he had ever had about him. Cas tried to think of where they could go, he wanted to do it now, not wait until lunch or after school. "Um...bathroom?"

Dean made a face, then smirked and whispered, "Probably not a good idea, I tend to be a screamer."

Cas was going to lose it, he could only imagine what kinds of noises Dean made. He prayed he would be able to blow him so good he would be making all kinds of sexy noises and faces.

"Your car?"

Dean shook his head and sat up. "Give me your hall pass, notebook and a pen."

Castiel wondered what he was up to, but Dean obviously knew how to get anything he wanted so he handed them over. Dean grabbed Cas's English book off of his desk and propped it open on his desk so no one could watch him. Cas saw him pull a butterfly knife out of his pocket and start carefully scraping the hall pass. As he did this, Castiel's pen was in his mouth. Cas was thinking about how lucky that pen was to have Dean's plump lips wrapped around it, he would definitely be keeping that pen forever. Cas watched as he absently sucked on it, he wondered if he had some sort of oral fixation. Castiel seemed to, or would once it was stretched over Dean's cock. Dean took the pen out of his mouth and carefully started filling in the hall pass. Dean reached into his pocket then pulled out a blue piece of paper and wrote on it after thinking for several seconds. He ripped a piece of paper out of Cas's notebook and scribbled something down on it then got up and set everything back on Castiel's desk.

Dean winked at Cas, he bent down and was inches from Cas's face. Cas inhaled sharply, his nostrils filling with Dean's incredible scent. He suddenly felt like he was going to explode when Dean's cheek brushed against Cas's, and the sexy stubble burned against him in the most delicious way. Cas felt his erection start to throb when Dean's hot breaths seared into him as he whispered, "Don't be late, Cas."

As Dean stood up, Castiel felt Dean's lips brush against his cheek. Castiel's breathing quickened as Dean slid his tongue up his neck, making a trail behind his ear. Cas gasped softly as Dean's breaths burned against his neck as Dean whispered in his velvety smooth sexy voice, "Can't wait."

Dean walked up to the teacher, told him he had to use the restroom and winked at Cas as he walked out the door. Cas carefully opened the note, as he quickly looked around the room for the first time since sitting down next to Dean. He totally forgot anyone else was even on the same planet. Luckily the kid next to him was asleep and everyone else was absorbed in whatever they were doing. Cas stared at the note for several seconds before reading it, still in a daze from the fact that any of this was actually happening.

 

> _Go to room 097.  Once you're inside lock the door, then go in the door on the right._
> 
> _I know what you're thinking, and no, this is not how everyone else pays me - _ _usually it's $50._
> 
> _But for you, I'm making a special exception._
> 
>  
> 
> _Leave in 5 minutes._
> 
>  
> 
> _PS- Try not to be so nervous when you hand the teacher the pass,_ _or when you're going down on me_

 

Castiel looked at the other pieces of paper, it was a pass given to kids who have to leave early for doctor's appointments. Castiel waited four minutes then stood up, he was too anxious to wait and he figured he could give himself a minute to calm down. He took a deep breath then walked up to the front of the room. Cas held out the pass, but the teacher barely looked up from his computer. 

"Let's not make a regular thing of this, Mr. Novak. I expect a hell of a lot more out of you than this."

Castiel nodded then walked out the door, finally breathing for what felt like the first time since he walked up to Dean and sat down. He could not believe what he was about to do. He wondered if he should, it's not like he would ever have a shot with Dean, but maybe it would make him seem slutty if he did this and Dean would never take him seriously. Cas didn't care, he had wanted to do this for years and he was going to do it. Castiel knew Dean was bi, everyone did, but he had never seen him actually date people. He only messed around, or so he heard. 

Castiel wiped his palms on the front of his jeans as he walked slowly down the hallway. He had never given a blow job. Hell, he had never even gotten one, but he did watch porn. Sometimes. Not that he paid much attention to it because most of the time he was picturing doing whatever was on the screen with Dean.

As Cas got further down the hall, his heart beat faster. Room 093. Room 095. There was one left at the end of the hall. When he got there he was relieved to see that Room 097 actually existed and that this wasn't a joke or dream. Castiel carefully opened the door, the room was dark and empty except for a few old computers. He locked the door behind him and saw that there were two doors at the back of the room. He walked up to the one on the right, his hand was shaking hard as he slowly turned the knob. 

Dean was sitting in a desk chair with it tilted back on two legs and his feet up on a desk, on his phone. The only light in the room was from a small bulb overhead. It was obviously some sort of closet and he wondered what else Dean had done in here. It smelled a little like smoke, so maybe Dean really didn't do things like this all the time and he came here to skip class or smoke cigarettes.

When Cas closed the door behind him, Dean looked up and grinned. 

"Sure you wanna do this?"

Cas nodded. Dean reached into his pocket and held out a piece of paper. Cas took it out of his hand, eyes widening. "How'd you get it so fast?"

Dean smirked. "I have my ways. Most people have to wait a day or it's double...but there I go again making exceptions for you."

Cas felt his heart flutter, Dean had always seemed to flirt with him but Cas never had the courage to talk back to him. He took a deep breath, but looking at Dean and being alone with him suddenly made him twice as nervous. Dean was so hot and had Cas so horny he was losing the ability to form coherent thoughts, which made him less nervous in a way.

Cas knew if he ever wanted any shot at being with him or at the very least,  be friends, he had to get to know Dean and needed to get over his fear of talking to him and be bold. Maybe Dean would talk to him again, or at least let Cas give him head again.

Cas walked up to Dean and put his hands on his thighs. Dean moved his legs off the desk but still had the chair leaning back, so Cas pushed on them so he was sitting with it on all four legs. Dean looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, a smile stretching across his face. Dean seemed to like when Cas was more assertive, so he was going to try his best.

After one more deep breath, Cas knelt down. Dean went to unbutton his jeans but Cas pushed his hand away. He unbuttoned them then ran his hand down the fly, holding back a moan when he felt Dean's cock hot and hard through the denim. Cas slowly ran his hand back up, then carefully pulled the zipper down. He tugged on Dean's jeans a little, Dean pushed his hips up so Cas could pull them down past his thighs.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be rushing this or taking his time. He looked up at Dean, his eyebrows mashed together. He swore he heard a soft moan from Dean, but Cas's pulse was pounding so loud in his temples so he couldn't be sure. Just as he started running his hand up Dean's muscular thigh, he felt Dean smooth his fingers through his hair, causing Cas to gasp and lean into his hand.

Dean carded his hand slowly through Cas's raven black hair, then put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to look at him. In a quiet voice he said, "Cas, if you're not comfortable doing this, it's o-"

Cas quickly cut him off, he wanted it more than Dean would ever know. "I...I want to. I just um, never..."

Dean's finger moved down Cas's jaw, his hand came up to cradle Cas's cheek then his thumb started stroking it lightly. "Yeah? It'll be amazing." Dean ran his thumb across Castiel's lips, "Can't tell you how many times I've thought about these lips on me..."

Cas was going to have a stroke, was he serious? He knew Dean was the king of bullshiting, a smooth talker and somewhat of a player but he couldn't help but feel like he was being sincere, because he could hear it in the tone of his voice and the way his face had softened when he looked up and saw Cas walk in the room. The way he looked right into Cas's eyes made him believe it, especially because he wasn't just looking at him like he was here just to get head. Castiel had always caught Dean staring at him, but Cas usually looked away so Dean wouldn't catch him. The more Cas thought about it, Dean also smiled at him in a way he smiled at no one else. Dean wasn't one to go around smiling for no reason but Cas hadn't seen him stop since he sat next to him earlier.

Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt something soft brush across his lips and realized Dean was kissing him. Dean's lips were actually on his, and Castiel could not believe it. Dean kissed him several times while Cas waited for his heart to restart, then leaned in and pressed his forehead against Castiel's.

"I'll take care of you too, don't worry."

Cas wondered what that meant, but he didn't care. Dean was kissing and touching him and it was pure bliss. Dean kissed Cas again, this time slowly working his tongue into Cas's mouth. Cas moaned as the indescribably wonderful taste he could only describe as Dean filled his mouth, it was like discovering a new delicious flavor he wanted more and more of, he could even faintly taste cherry from the sucker he had been eating.

Dean wrapped an arm around him and continued to kiss him harder. Cas had never experienced a kiss like this before, it was making him feel dizzy. The room was spinning fast and everything around him was a blur. Dean moaned and slid a hand through Cas's hair, when Cas heard him make the noise it sent a rush of heat through his entire body and he was so overwhelmed with the desire and need to have Dean all to himself like this all the time. Cas started breathing heavily, Dean slowed it down. When Dean pulled back, his eyes stared into Cas's, they were completely dark from his large pupils.

Cas pushed Dean back against the chair and ran his hands down Dean's chest, pausing to run his finger over his nipples. Dean moaned as Cas slowly traced down his abs. He squeezed the firm muscles and pushed his shirt up, he had always wanted to feel his muscles. Cas sucked in a breath, he could stare at Dean's perfect body all day but he knew he had to stop wasting time or he was going to be late to yet another class but at the moment he didn't care if he missed the rest of the school year, he would spend every minute just like his alone with Dean if he could.

Cas wanted to savor every second of this because he may never have this opportunity again. He was determined to make this the best blow job of Dean's life so he could do this again. He pulled his boxers down and couldn't stop the moan that escaped out of his throat when Dean's cock sprang out and slapped against his stomach.

 _"_ _Fuck,"_ Cas muttered, suddenly a little more nervous. There was no way in hell he would be able to deep throat ten inches of thick cock the first time he did it. For a few seconds Cas was paralyzed and couldn't take his eyes off of Dean's big gorgeous dick. But he suddenly had the overwhelming urge for it to be in his mouth, so he shoved Dean's legs further apart and moved in closer.

Dean's hand wove through Cas's hair as Cas licked up Dean's shaft then he ran his tongue up the bulging vein. Dean sucked in a breath as Cas wrapped his hand around the base and swirled his tongue over the sensitive spot below the head of his cock. Cas dug his tongue into the slit, spreading the precome down, moaning softly because he actually liked doing this, he liked it a lot. The feeling of Dean's cock in his mouth, the taste of him, and the noises he was making. 

Cas teased his tongue around then started sucking down on the tip, slowly taking more in until he was sucking on the head of his cock and his tongue was flicking around it. Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas's hair and groaned, he circled his hips and gently pushed on the back of Cas's head. Cas slowly tried to take more in, when he was barely half way down it was at the back of his throat already. He started bobbing his head up and down, Dean swore then bit down hard on his lip as Cas started to jerk his fist up Dean's shaft.

"Fuck Cas," Dean moaned, "You sure you've never done this? Fucking amazing."

"Mmm hmm." Cas hummed against Dean's cock, sending a vibration across that had Dean throwing his head back and bucking his hips up hard. Cas gave himself a second to recover, tightening his fist and twisting it.

"Sorry," Dean muttered, slowly rubbing Cas's neck then caressing his face as he stroked his hair. Cas nodded and went back down, relaxing his throat so he could take more in. Dean was losing control because he had never had a blow job feel this incredible, but he was really trying to restrain himself since Cas had never done it, it was taking every thing in Dean not to thrust hard because it was like Cas's mouth was made for Dean's dick. Dean was already panting and sweating out precome. Cas figured he was doing pretty good because Dean looked totally wrecked, it was so damn hot, and the noises he made were going straight to Cas's cock.

Cas started rolling Dean's balls as he slowly pulled back off of his dick and gradually went down further. Dean groaned as Cas's fingers slid across his perineum then wrapped gently back around his balls. Dean was swearing in a strained voice, it was driving Cas absolutely insane. He palmed the front of his own jeans as he hollowed out his cheeks and gradually bobbed his head down further and faster.

"Son of a fucking _bitch_ , Cas..." Dean started grunting, he was trying to hold back and not thrust into Cas's mouth but it felt so damn good. He seemed to be able to take it now, so Dean lightly thrust up, griping Cas's hair tight as he moaned his name.

Cas was going to come in his pants if Dean kept saying his name like that, but he wanted to see what Dean was going to do to take care of him so he stopped rubbing his throbbing erection.

Dean felt his cock slide down Cas's throat and bit back a loud moan. "Jesus," Dean felt his toes curling as Cas sucked down hard. "Fucking... _fuck_...mmm shit Cas. Best fucking blow job _ever_."

Dean was moaning and grunting, trying to stay quiet but failing miserably. Cas moaned when Dean started running his hands roughly through his hair, grabbing fistfuls as he slid his hand down Cas's neck. He put his hand under Cas's chin and pushed his head up so he would look at him. As soon as their eyes met Cas felt Dean shuddering under him. His teeth were tearing into his lips as he let out a string of curses, moans and groans. He tried pushing Cas's head off, but Cas shook his head and went down on him harder.

"I... 'm bout to..."

Cas pulled back and sucked down hard as he quickly took all of Dean's cock in with a single motion. Dean felt his eyes roll back in his head, his stomach clenched tight and he could feel an orgasm starting low in his spine. Dean couldn't even form words or coherent thoughts because it felt like Cas was sucking his brain out of his cock as he started coming. He put his arm over his mouth to muffle the noises he couldn't stop from flying out of his mouth as Cas slid a finger down his balls and barely over his asshole.

As soon as Dean's come started filling up his mouth, Cas started bobbing his head faster, sucking down with more force than a vacuum. Dean was moaning incoherently as he thrust into the amazing wet heat. Cas swallowed down the come and slowly pulled back, sucking down until Dean stopped shaking. He licked up a stray drop of come then sat back, out of breath.

Cas couldn't believe how hot blowing Dean was, or how much he liked doing it, it had turned him on so much he came untouched. Now he was so horny all he could think about was how bad he wanted Dean to fuck him. He would let Dean do him anywhere but he would rather have him take him out to his car and drive him somewhere besides school.

Dean fell back against the chair, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. After a minute he looked at Cas with dark hooded eyes, his hair sticking up in all directions rather than just his normal little flip in the front, and flushed. He let out a long breath then pulled his jeans up, slowly getting up, his legs shaking from the intense orgasm.

Dean stuck his fingers into the belt loops on Cas's pants and jerked him closer. Cas heard the bell ring, signaling the end of that period, but he could have cared less at that moment. Dean crushed his lips to Cas's, kissing greedily into his mouth. Cas groaned as he felt Dean's arm wrap tight around his waist. He could feel his bicep flexing as Dean tried pulling him even closer. Dean's hand ran through Cas's hair, grabbing handfuls as he rocked into him. Dean's tongue was ravaging around his mouth, tracing over his teeth, exploring deeper until it finally was intertwining with Cas's tongue.

Dean pulled back and spun Cas around, pushing him down into the chair. He went to kneel down when Cas put a hand on his chest to stop him. Dean's eyebrows knitted together, wondering why Cas was stopping him. He figured maybe he was worried about getting in trouble with his next class.

"That pass will excuse you from any class you know...and I can get any damn assignment or paper you need for the rest of the year."

Cas grinned. "It's not that....wait, was it that good?"

Dean grinned and leaned down, catching Cas's mouth in a kiss. He let his lips linger as he answered. "The best."

As Dean ran his hand down Cas's jeans he smiled when he felt the wet spot. "Oh. Uh...so you're good?"

Cas nodded and leaned in to kiss Dean. Dean paused a minute and looked into Cas's deep cerulean eyes as he bit down on his lip. "You uh, wanna go out?"

"Out where?"

"Like...you know. Um, date. You be my boyfriend, and I'll be yours..."

Dean would be _his_. Hell yeah, Cas wanted that more than anything. He remembered Dean thinking he knew everything about him, so he grinned and replied, "Thought you were in my head and knew what I was thinking?"

Dean grinned back then leaned down and took Cas's hands. He squeezed them and kissed him quickly on the lips. "That's why I asked. Well, I knew the answer but you know, had to ask as a formality. I also know you want me to take you right now, skip school and spend the rest of the day in the backseat of my car."

Cas's eyes widened. "Are you psychic?"

"Pfft, no. I just...know things about you."

"How?"

"Been watching you every day for the past six years, I picked up a thing or two."

Cas smiled, "What am I thinking now?"

"Wondering why we both waited so damn long to do this."

"Damn you're good."

Dean kissed Cas then pulled him toward the door. "I'm about to show you how damn good when I make you climax the rest of the day."

Cas opened his mouth but Dean cut him off and added, "No, not just today." When Cas tilted his head Dean licked his lips. "Yeah, I'm serious about all of this, not just today...forever."

Cas smiled and let Dean pull him into the hallway. Dean pressed Cas against a locker and kissed him, then leaned against his forehead. "Consider yourself top of the class, ranked number one."

Cas's eyes grew huge. "How'd you know about that?"

"Told you, I'm in your head....but watching you all these years I feel like I know all about you, and I know you bust your ass for a reason."

"You could do that?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "For you...anything."

"I wish I didn't have to have that stupid suspension on my record, but I'm glad I got it."

"Yeah?"

Cas smiled, "Of course, otherwise we wouldn't..."

"I would have eventually made a move...but uh, about your record. It's clean."

Cas looked at Dean like he was joking. "Are you banging someone in the office?"

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Cas, when Cas leaned in he pulled back. "Hell no...I'm taken, remember? I guess I can tell you some of my secrets, but not right now. All I wanna do is take you out and bang the hell out of _you_."

Dean kissed Cas then pulled back with a smirk. "After we see how good you can ride me, we'll see if I can get you into that fancy college you've been trying to get in all year."

Cas put his hands on Dean's face and kissed him like Dean had never been kissed before. Cas could not believe this was happening, and that it all started from being sent to in-house. Maybe he didn't need to get straight A's, go to Stanford, or be perfect in school. He thought it would make him happy but really it only made him stress and miss out on things like this. But as soon as he stopped being someone deep down he wasn't everything had suddenly fallen into place and he finally had the one thing he had wanted more than anything.

 

 


End file.
